Would u beilive me ?
by Gloomy Nomade
Summary: Would u be live me if I told u that there was a place where at night friendly animatronics become violent and dangerous ? Who are continued to be haunted by the spirts of 6 missing children! Follow the journey of a life time and discover the answer to the mysteries of 1987 .


Hello ,hello to how ever person or anything in matter that's reading this I got only a few things to say before I move on with the story that u have chose so kindly to give a chance and read.

Disclaimer : I don't FNaF or other words five nights at Freddy's

OK , OK confession time! I am going to have yaoi and my OC kattsy , heads up kattsy won't be paired with anyone that's a actual character in FNaF, but maybe with my other OC I am thinking about adding to this fan-fic of mine.

And if you want please comment , fave, follow I dont care , but it would be very generous of you if you did! And if you want me to add anything to it please private message me to like add one of your OC 'so or a special pairing that you like ! Also I have a deviantArt account, my username is Monsterdog9 , so please have a look or even a peek at my works I try really hard on them!

Now on to our lovely story! (*'▽'*)

-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-_- It was a crapy ass day for Mike schidmit first he got rudely awoken by the sound of music being blasted out of a pair speakers at four a.m in the early morning by a very young snotty brat neighbor who must have been durkn at fuck or just a complete moron to blast their speakers that loud that early of a morning on Wednesday ! Then he was repeatedly getting reminders from his landlord that his rent was 5 days over due and he need to pay them before the next month. And so after those constant reminders he was left stressed and exhausted for the he rest of the day worrying about how he was going to get his rent and other bills paid.

It was the next morning when he awoke that he went around the house trying to scrap up some lose change so he could go out and buy a newspaper at a local news paper stand in his neighborhood news paper stand. Once he found the exact change for a copy of that morning news paper. He put on a lose black T-shirt and some jeans and plain white sneakers with a black jacket then headed off outside, into the frosty morning air that niped at his pale/tan skin.

The walk took mike very little time to get to the newspaper stand in his neighborhood . The walk on the way their was very chilly, short, and beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at the rising sun and the dashing colors that had a very dark and light pastel shade that made it look even more beautiful ; but the chill continued to nip at his skin like a not so-hard slap. Once Mike had arrived at the news stand he asked a younger man , possibly the teen for one news paper in exchange for one dollar and twenty-five cents . After that Mike had returned back to his mostly small apartment, while crossing the sea of shivering sunlight morning.

When Mike had returned back to his apartment he took of his black jacket hung it on a hanger and put it back in his closet for safe keeping. Mike had then walked to to his kitchen and started the his coffe maker then head to his living room turned on the 6:30 a.m news channel . Mike then opened the news paper that he had purchased and looked for the help wanted section for a job ; because, of his little history of being fired from jobs for different reasons that were sometimes odd or even understandable for a young man that was barely age of 21 and living on his own without any parental guidance.

Mike searched the help wanted adds for jobs that would help him keep up with his bills and rent. Mike looked from add to add in till he saw a help wanted add for a family restaurant called Freddy's Fazbears Pizza . The open position they were looking for was a night guard . The pay was $120 dollars which was a very low pay to mikes standers, but it was the easiest job there for that much money . Mike continued to think it over till he decided that he was going to go in that day to apply for a application.

Five hours and thirty-two minutes had passed since Mike had make up his mind , so now it is 11:35 a.m and now he was standing outside of the family restaurant called Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. Mike took a deep breath in and opened the doors to the restaurant , almost right away he was hit with a wave of screaming children and the smell also heat that was coming from within the restaurant.

Mike started wondering around looking for a employee, in till one rested their hand one his shoulder and asked " are you alright? " they had asked. Mike responded nervously saying " u-um , actually I was wondering where do I go to revive an application for the night guard postion ? " The employee smiled and pointed towards what Mike asumed to be the be the bosses office and started to walk that direction after he said thank you to the kind employee. Mike had stopped right in front if the bosses door and before he knocked he took a long deep breath in then walked in when a deep voice from inside said come in. Once Mike had entered from the door he was told to close it, so he did just that. When he looked towards the area where the owner of deep voice sat looking down at some papers. It wasn't in till Mike spook up asking if he could apply for the night guard postion , that the older looking man looked up. Then mistook in detail of the man. He had dark brown hair with a few visible grays , and brown eyes with tan skin . He was also wearing a plan white shirt and a pair of jeans, and Mike had to admit he didn't look both older than early 30's . Then man had looked at Mike and said your hired. Mike was surprised that there was no interview or anything, but he had decided not to challenge it so he went along with it. Then he had ask when he should start and the man responded say to night and come before 12 . Then handed Mike the security guards uniform. Which was a navy blue hat with a pair foxy ears attached to it and the word security written in the front of it in bold letters . Plain white button down shirt with a black tie a matching navy blue jacket and a pair of black jeans. After he had left to home so he could revive some well deserved rest.

AND DONE ҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉

So if u like it please favorite, comment, and even follow please

So have a good rest if your day and goodbye!


End file.
